A New Horizon
by angelofmusic623
Summary: This story marks Renesmee's transformation to adulthood and becoming a vampire. It also follows her relationship with Jacob during this time.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One – Beginnings

Every beginning has an end right? So how do you know when a beginning ends and a new one starts? What if the undead didn't have endings, just an eternity of beginnings? So, how did I know that this thing with Jacob was truly a beginning? Was it an ending, or just part of my beginning?

"Quit worrying" I heard my dad whisper from across the room. I sighed, of course he could hear me. His 'gift' of hearing minds had become more of a curse lately, especially with the latest developments in Jacob and I's already complex relationship.

_Sorry_, I thought, and dad winked at me. I got up and went to the kitchen, my hunger not really a concern. My thirst however, was going to become a top priority if we were going to head out in public anytime soon, which was inevitable as summer vacation was drawing to a close. My second year of high school in our new home. Alaska, ugh. It was too cold here. Something that didn't bother the rest of my cold blooded family. Until recently, it hadn't been a problem for me either. I had Jacob. He served as a personal heating blanket. When I went to school though, well, I'd be on my own. I'm sure Alice would have thought of that though.. I don't think I've ever worn an outfit twice with her and Rosalie always obsessing over my looks.

Which brings me back to my fathers annoying spying into the depths of my mind. I had to think of new things to think about, I knew my constant thoughts of Jacob were getting annoying, and as our relationship developed, there was more and more I wanted to keep out of my family's attention. It's not like we were doing anything they would freak out over, but the fact that every kiss sent electricity through my body, well, that's something I rather not discuss with my father, at any length.

I heard my father stifle a cough, he was still listening. "Well, tune into another station" I barked at him. My family had referred to the past year as my teenage year. I had become increasingly moody, snapping at people more than they deserved. I couldn't help it. The thirst burning at my throat 24/7 was driving me crazy. The hunger that was pitted at the bottom of my stomach didn't help either. My constant fluctuation of body temperature and my heart beat were all inconveniences of being a half breed. Carlisle was under an assumption that this was my transition. My human form would eventually "die", and the vampire would take over. It's like having two beings living in the same body. At least, that's how he'd explained it to me. But this had been going on for about a year now. A year. When you age as fast as I do, a year is a long time for development. I should have transitioned by now, at least according to the few others who were like me. The timeline wasn't precise, but from what we knew, it should be happening soon. I prayed it would, the mood swings I could stand, but everything else was driving me crazy.

Two things happened at once. I heard my father growl slightly, and Jacob walked down the stairs. I had to laugh, those two would never get along. Something about Jacob's thoughts drove my father crazy. Understandable, I'm pretty sure even I didn't want to know what was going on inside Jacob's head all the time.

"Morning all" he yawned.

"It's about time" Edward barked.

"What's your problem bloodsucker, it's only noon" Jacob said groggily.

"Boys.." I heard my mother caution, laughter hidden in her face.

"We should not have to wait all morning for the dog to wake up to go hunt. Renesmee has been thinking about it all morning, and it's making me crazy."

Apparently I wasn't the only cranky one this morning. My father was usually so patient too… something must be bothering him. I'd think to ask later, but right now, the hunt was my priority. "Come on Jake, let's go.." I urged. I didn't have the self control my family did. When I was thirsty, I fed. I'd never been taught to wait it out, not to give in to my hunger. I had never killed a human though, my preferred kill was grizzly. I hadn't been able to take one down without help yet, but I was getting better.

"Ugh, I'm not even hungry Ness" Jacob whined. He was such a baby!

"Jacob, you are the one who told me to wait for you before I went to hunt.. so I did. I cooked a light dinner last night to tie us over and it's not my fault you finished off the entire thing. Now, quit whining and let's go" I snapped. I heard my father laugh behind me. I really didn't like being this moody, but Jacob got the message and walked outside, muttering under his breathe.

"See ya soon" I smiled innocently at my parents before I followed him out.

"Do you really need to make me look so..... whipped... in front of Edward?" Jacob complained.

"Well, if you would just do as I said the first time, I wouldn't have to yell" I joked.

"You women…" Jacob said, making a very dramatic eye roll so I was sure not to miss it.

"Come on, let's hunt.." I pleaded, punching him lightly in the arm. Not that it would have mattered how hard I hit him, he was like hitting a brick wall.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – Change

That night, I didn't sleep. I didn't sleep most nights, all part of this transition we assumed was happening. Other nights though, I felt more human than others. Like tonight for example.

I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. A burning. This feeling had come before, but it had passed relatively quickly. Now? Not so much. I remained silent as invisible tears of pain flowed through my brown eyes. My heart rate was accelerating every second. This was different from previous nights. I felt this was more than just growing pains. When the pain was too much to bare, I sat up, careful to not wake Jacob and went downstairs. I couldn't think of the pain, I had to hide my thoughts from my father, who was sitting on the couch playing with my mothers hair as she was curled up next to him.

"Ness?" Dad asked.

"I'm fine, just a little nauseated.. I'm going to go for a walk, get some air" I choked out.. the burning was only intensifying. I walked slowly outside, trying to keep from screaming in pain. Once outside, I ran for the woods. I fell once I was about a mile or two into the wooded area and let out the slightest wimper. The pain was unbearable, I couldn't see anymore. I closed my eyes and prayed for this nightmare to end. I don't know how long I was out there before someone must have picked up my scent and found me.

"Edward, Carlisle, Bella, she's over here!" I vaguely heard Alice yell.

"Nessie!" someone called. The voices were getting harder and harder to hear. I tried to open my eyes but the pain just intensified with every movement.

"What's happening, Carlisle?" Edward asked

"I don't know.. none of the others described this.." Carlisle said. It frustrated him to not know the answer, to not know how to stop the pain. But then again, they didn't know I was in pain. I hadn't moved, I hadn't made any noise. To them, I probably looked dead.. if I was even alive to begin with.

"I think she's waking up…" someone said. The voices were becoming clearer again. The pain hadn't stopped completely, but it was more a dull throbbing now. I opened my weary eyes and saw 7 bodies peering over me. The first was my mother, her eyes full of concern and worry. Then my father, who looked like he'd been tortured his face was so full of pain. The third was my Jacob, worry splashed over his beautiful face. The fourth was Esme. She looked calm but worried. Alice was next to her, appearing thankful about something. Rosalie was the fifth face I looked upon. She looked terrified. Emmett stood next to her, expressionless. Then, Carlisle. He looked as if he'd aged in a matter of minutes. His true age evident in his eyes. Something I had never noticed before.

"Renesmee, can you hear me darling?" my mother called. I opened my mouth to speak, but words were pointless. I opened my eyes completely and stared at all of them. Confused. Where was I? How much time had passed? What happened to me!?

"You're in the hospital Ness. Some hikers found you in the woods, and so we brought you here. It's only been a few hours, but you were pretty out of it. You haven't moved since we found you. You gave us quite the scare" My dad answered. I nodded, and then reached up to touch his face. He needed to see what happened. In those few moments where my hand touched his cheek, he was paralyzed. It was as if the same burning was coursing through his body as well. Everyone looked from me to him in confusion. Our silent exchange was more than my mother could tolerate.

"What's going on!" she demanded. She never yelled at me or my father, but considering how scared she was, he wouldn't hold it against her.

"The burning… it was like being burned alive from the inside out" my father answered for me.

"It's like being turned into a vampire?" Rosalie recalled, and nobody spoke. We all had the same question. How was I experiencing something none of the others like me had before? How was I becoming a vampire without having being bit. Was that even what was happening? That took three days, and I was only out of it for a few hours. I remained calm though and smiled.

"I'm fine.." I managed to choke out. My voice sounded tired and raspy.

"No, you're not fine. We need to get you home to rest" Jacob suggested, glancing with pleading eyes to Carlisle. Nobody liked the idea of me being in a hospital, especially Carlisle. Our secret would be at stake here.. and that's exposure none of us needed, especially with The Volturi keeping an ever watchful eye on our family. It took a little convincing, but Carlisle was able to break me free of that people prison to treat me at home. I was glad, I could sleep in my own bed and have Jacob there to hold me. He couldn't stop the pain, but he could help me through it if it happened again. After all, there was no point in hiding it anymore.

That night I was relatively pain free. Just a few cramps here and there but I was actually able to get a good nights sleep. Jacob on the other hand, didn't sleep at all. I could feel him watching me as I slept, being cautious not to wake me and trying to remain quiet. I didn't care though, not like I normally would. I slept peacefully through the night and through a good portion of the next day.

It was past noon when I finally woke up. "Jacob?" I called out, still a little groggy.

"I'm right here." Jacob said. I looked around the room and found him cleaning up the clothes and things that were scattered around our room. Our room. Something my father didn't exactly approve of, but Alice had encouraged after finding Jacob and I in compromising positions one to many times.

Jacob was at my side in that same instant. "How are you feeling Ness?" he asked worriedly.

"I don't know yet… better?" I said, questioningly.

"Carlisle will want to know that you're awake" Jacob said. The expression on his face was worrisome. I still didn't know what was wrong with me, and I hoped Carlisle had some answers. Jacob didn't even make it to the door before my mother, father, Carlisle, and Rosalie were in the room

"Renesmee, how are you feeling?" My mother asked, hovering over me.

"A little disoriented but okay" I answered simply.

"Bella, I need you to stand aside so I can look at her" Carlisle said calmly. My mother reluctantly stood to the side so Carlisle could get a closer look at me.

"Well.. you look better. You've got some of your color back" Carlisle said, pleased.

"That's good.. any idea what happened?" I asked.

"No, you looked fine, like you were sleeping. Except, you wouldn't move.. you wouldn't wake up. You gave us quite a fright" he responded.

"I didn't feel fine." I muttered.

"Well, then perhaps you can answer your question better than I could"

"I don't know how to describe it. Dad saw it. It was like being burned.. everything hurt. I tried to move, but I couldn't. I tried to yell but it felt like flames blocked my airway. I've never felt anything like it…" I recalled.. shuddering at the memory, which seemed so prominent to me now.

"Oh Nes.." Jacob whimpered. It tortured him to not be able to help me.

"I'm fine now Jacob.. don't worry about it. I'm sure it was a one time thing" I said, very unconvincingly.

"Well, I want you to rest Ness.. don't over do it until we figure out what triggered it" My father cautioned. I felt he knew more than what he was saying, but I'm sure he wanted to be alone to confer with Carlisle before he told me anything. Honestly, I didn't care. I was content now, and that's what mattered.

The rest of the day passed slowly. It wasn't a bad thing though. I spent the whole day wrapped tightly in Jacob's arms. He held me close to him, almost as if he was afraid to let me go. We didn't say much. Mostly, I slept. I couldn't believe how tired I was. More so than that, I couldn't believe how THIRSTY I was! All of a sudden that was the only thing I could think about. I clutched my throat, which was now dry and burning.

"Ness?"

"We need to hunt.." I choked out. I couldn't believe how thirsty I was. It was absolute torture.

"Right now?" Jacob asked.

"Now!" I almost screamed. My eyes were frantic, almost animalistic. Apparently, others heard me yell and ran upstairs.

"What is it Ness?" my father asked.

"Thirsty… it burns!" I yelled. I was enraged with my thirst. I had to feed, NOW!

"We have some blood stored.. in case of emergency. Carlisle bought some from the hospital" Edward recalled. Alice was upstairs in an instant, cup in hand.

"It's human blood Edward, are you sure this is a good idea?" She asked cautiously.

"It's all we have. She's not in a condition to be hunting."

"Just give it to me!" I snarled. Alice handed it over and I drank quickly. The burning subsiding with every gulp. When I was finished I looked up to horrified eyes.

"Your eyes…" Alice said, backing away in horror.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"They're bright red…" I heard my father say, and then everything went black.

This time, the burning didn't stop. It coursed through every vein in my body, causing me to scream aloud in pain. Why wasn't anyone helping me!? I called for my Jacob, my father, my mother.. and nobody came. Why weren't they helping me? I needed the pain to stop.. it was killing me. I don't how long the burning continued for. Hours? Days? Weeks?

"Look, she's coming too.." Alice said. Her voice was worried.

"Renesmee?" I heard my frantic mother call.

"Give her some space Bella, love. She's going to be very disoriented when she wakes up" my father told her.

The burning was slowly coming to a stop. It left my fingers first, then my arms. My legs were free, then my stomach. My head began to clear, and finally, I opened my eyes. Everything looked so different. I was more alert than before of my surroundings.. and I could hear… well… everything.

"Renesmee?" My father called.. coming up to stand right behind me.

I spun around quickly. Less than a hundredth of a second had passed. I didn't speak, I just stared at him with wondering eyes.

"Everything is okay sweetheart. You just went through a little… change.. is all" My mother coaxed. I felt defensive, almost animalistic.

"She'll need to feed.." Jasper suggested. He was the trained expert with newborns. Was that what I was? A newborn? How could that be?

"Renesmee, I'm sure you have a few questions sweetheart, but right now, we should hunt." My father said, his eyes watching me carefully.

Hunt? And suddenly, hunting was the only thing on my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three – More Than Just A Hunt

Everyone was following me. Why couldn't I do this alone? I've hunted alone before. Everyone was here. My father was walking next to me, my mother on my other side. Everyone else? Next to me. It was more like a funeral procession then hunting. I stopped abruptly and pressed my hand to my fathers face, clearly annoyed.

He waited a minute and then took my hand in his. "Sweetheart, you're a vampire now. Everyone didn't come because they were afraid you'd hurt yourself." My father said, and I suddenly understood. They weren't here for my protection. They were here to keep me from hurting whoever was in the wrong spot at the wrong time. Like the hikers who'd found me the other day. I sighed, and the hunt began. I felt fine, and I was sure all of this precaution was unnecessary. And then I smelled it. The most exhilarating, delicious smell known to my kind. Humans. My throat screamed for blood. Their blood. I wasn't the only one who'd noticed it, but I was the only one who reacted. I took off in the direction of the glorious scent that his filled my mind. I was fast. Too fast for my family to keep up, although they weren't far behind me. I didn't even noticed the large brown thing running at my side. That didn't matter, I was far too thirsty for that to matter. That is, until it barreled into me. I snarled loudly and shoved the thing off of me with every ounce of strength I had. I must be stronger than I thought, as I sent him sailing fifteen feet away. "Ness!" I heard my father say, and the others quickly restrained me.

My breathing was heavy, although I didn't need to breathe, it felt natural too. "Renesmee?" someone called from behind me. I couldn't focus on anything but the figure I'd just tossed off of me. My mother was over there helping him up. He'd phased back into human form, and Carlisle went over to address his wounds. They weren't serious, maybe a broken bone or too.

"Nessie?" Jacob called. I ignored him, the smell.. the blood.. I had been hunting, he interrupted me. My animalistic sense took over again and I snarled at him.

"Stupid mut, stay out of my way next time!" I growled. My words hit him harder than I had, and I heard a gasp from my family. I didn't care, I was focused on my kill which was only about a half a mile away.. I could make it before they stopped me. I didn't hesitate before taking off again. This time it was Emmett who knocked into me, pinning me to the ground.

"Let me up!" I snarled at him.

"Renesmee!" My mother yelled. So much for self control, it appeared I didn't have any. I was a typical newborn. Thirsty for blood, and nothing else.

"Edward, Jasper found a pack of Elk, he is bringing one back for her. She has to feed or it won't stop" Alice told my father. What wouldn't stop? This is what I was, why would I want to stop!?

"Get off of me Emmett" I warned.

"Not until you can show some constraint" he growled back.

"I said… get… off!" and I threw him over me effortlessly. I thought I heard someone stifle a laugh, but I wasn't sure. I looked angrily at the forms in front of me. Everyone looked terrified. I was their worst fear right now. I didn't have time to process their thoughts, their glares, because Jasper had returned, a bloody elk carcass in hand. A low growl escaped as I tore through the animal, which was barely alive when he brought it to me. I let my instinct take over. The taste was all wrong, but it quenched some of the burning in my throat. I was myself again, at least, for now. I finished quickly, too thirsty to pay attention to the snickering behind me.

"Can I have more?" I asked when I was finished. Nobody spoke right away. It was my father though, who eventually, broke the silence.

"I don't think hunting is a great idea right now Ness. I think we should get back to the house. There is some extra blood at the house, emergency supply, you can drink. Jacob's back at the house too.." He said, whispering that other part. Jacob. I'd forgotten about Jacob. I needed to see Jacob. It was more than a want, it was a burning to see Jacob. It felt as bad as the thirst that had driven me to hurt him in the first place.

"Jacob?" I asked.

"He's fine Ness.. his pride's a little sore, but he's fine" my mother reassured me. I was back to the house as fast as I could run there. Jacob was there, sitting on the porch, fully clothed now. He looked so perfect sitting there, despite the hurt expression on his face.

"Jacob?" I called to him as I got closer. He looked up but didn't say anything. "Jacob, I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry.." he cut me off before I could continue apologizing.

"It's alright.. you weren't yourself. I didn't know what to expect.. I've only ever met one newborn, and it was Bella. She has a gift for unnatural self control I'm told. I just kinda expected you would too.." Jacob admitted. His words hurt me more than he intended. I was a monster. I didn't mean to make anyone afraid of me, but I didn't know how to control it.

"Renesmee, you didn't do anything we weren't prepared for" my father reassured me. It helped to know this was expected, but for a moment, I wished to be more like my mother had been. The self control.. I longed for it. I touched my mothers face so she would understand.

"Oh sweetie, you don't need to worry about it. We'll keep you from hurting anyone. This isn't a permanent thing.. we'll help you. That's what families do.." she comforted. My mother was usually a pretty good voice of reason when I was feeling low and even in my new phase, this was no exception.

"Thanks" I said, and Emmett pulled my shoulder in for a hug.

"Gotta hand it to ya kid, you're stronger than ya look" he laughed.

"Yea, sorry about that Emmett"

"Do I look broken?"

"Wow…" Alice said, gaining everyones attention.

"I can finally see you. This is such a relief, Carlisle you were right." Alice said happily. Alice had never been able to see my future, as she had been everyone else (except for Jacob). So this was an interesting twist, among everything else.

"So what now?" I asked when I had finished my third pint of blood. Sucking it from a straw like it was water.

"Well, we have to replenish the blood supply. Not human though, we will need to wean you off of it" Carlisle said, frowning. I'd finished off the supply we had in two days.

"Sorry about that Carlisle.." I said sheepishly.

"No worries. I know some people who know some people. I'll get some animal blood from the local vet later on today. I still don't think you should hunt for awhile."

"Carlisle, we can get blood.. " Jasper sighed. He didn't like having an actual newborn around. He remembered all to well how scary a newborn could be.

"Yes, perhaps that would be our best option." Carlisle agreed.

I was getting annoyed with everyone talking about me like I wasn't there, so I headed upstairs where Jacob was. He hadn't said much in the past couple of days, which was really unusual for him.

"Jake?" I called. He was sitting on our bed, or his rather as I didn't sleep at all anymore, his head buried in his knees.

"Yea.." he said, standing up when he saw me approach.

"You okay Jake?" I asked, worried.

"Fine.. what's up?"

"Nothing really.. I just wanted to come be with you for awhile.. if you want I'll go though.." I said quickly. I felt as if I'd interrupted something.

"No, no stay. I was just thinking.." Jacob said, pulling me into a tight hug. His skin was so hot, but I didn't mind. It almost felt good, it felt right.

"What were you thinking about?" I asked him a few minutes later.

"It's not important"

"Jake.." I whined.

"It's just.. something I was going to do.. a few days ago. I ran out of time.."

"What is it?" I asked, my curiosity peaked.

"It's not important really.. "

"Jacob Black.. you will tell me what it is that you were thinking about. Remember, I can throw you across this forest without much effort" I joked. He laughed a little.

"Can ya huh? I'd like to see that. You barely threw me fifteen feet last time.. and I bounced a little.. so I'd say it was more like 10."

"Ten!? Are you serious.. I was immobilized with thirst, it doesn't count" I defended.

"Uh huh.. " Jacob said, a soft laugh escaping his chest.

"Now quit changing the subject.." I said. He didn't say anything, just pulled out a small box from his pants pocket. A little blue velvet box.

"Jacob…" I said in disbelief.

"If you don't want it, I understand. I just thought, ya know, we could make this thing we have going on official.. it's stupid I know.." he chided.

"Jake…. " I whispered.

"I know, here I'll just take it back.. it was a dumb idea.."

"Don't you dare.." I scolded. "If you're going to propose.. do it right." I said, smiling ecstatically at him.

"Really?"

"Well, I don't think you will know my answer until you do it properly.. go on, down on one knee.. the whole bit." I said, mocking seriousness. Jacob smiled and slid down to the proper position.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen.. Edward is going to kill me when he hears what I'm thinking.. but at risk of being ripped to shreds, I'd like to ask you to be my wife.." Jacob said, that quirky smile spreading across his face.

"With everything that I am… yes" I said, wrapping my arms around his next and planting kisses all up and down his face. He pulled me away slightly to slide a small, silver diamond ring on my left hand.

"You're right, I am going to kill you" I heard my father growl from the doorway. It was impossible not to laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

"I KNEW IT!" Alice yelled moments later. "Renesmee, you HAVE to let me plan the wedding! Oh my gosh, I can already see your wedding gown!" Alice gushed.

"There isn't going to be a wedding.." my father mumbled. Everyone else however, ignored him. My mother was ecstatic. It was official, we were all going to be the family she'd longed for for so many years.

"Let me see the ring.." Rosalie said, gracefully pulling my left hand up to view more carefully, and then letting it drop with disgust. "That's the best you could do.. it's not even worth a grand" she said, as if the ring were what mattered.

"Rose.." I snarled, but she didn't hear me.

"It's uhh.. all I could afford" Jacob said, embarrassed.

"Jacob, the ring is perfect.." I vouched. It really was a perfect ring.. small, but delicate. It wasn't about the ring anyway, I was above materialistic things such as rings. The wedding however, I knew I wasn't going to be able to get out of. I loved Alice, but when it came to party planning, she went a tad bit overboard.

"I'd say I've already seen what the floral arrangement will be, but with the timberwolf in the room, it's impossible to see anything" Alice said, irritated. I had to laugh.

"Alice, I haven't even had time to process the fact that I'm engaged.. I don't think I'm ready to think about the floral arrangement and centerpieces quite yet." I laughed.

"Oh Renesmee… I'm so happy for you" my mother said, again, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Thanks mom.. I'm excited to."

"I'm thinking Winter Wedding in Alaska.. crystal vases with purple dyed roses and babies breathe in them for the centerpiece. Purple is a good color for you.. you're bridesmaid dresses could be dark purple with a light purple sash around the waste.. yes, yes very good. Maybe something else besides babies breathe though.. hmm.. A summer wedding would be nice too.. but well, the sunshine could be an issue for those non vampiric guests… and what about the archways.. that would be lovely.." Alice thought aloud.

"Alice…" my father groaned.

"So dad.. any congrats in order?" Jacob said, throwing his big arm around my fathers shoulders in a buddy buddy sort of way.

"No" my father said simply.

"Ah cmon pops.. least you could do is give your son in law a hand shake of congrats"

This time, it wasn't me they needed to restrain. Although my father didn't tackle him like we'd expected, he was clearly beyond agitated.

"Have you all forgotten something very important?" he asked.

"Like what?" I said, thinking back to anything I might have missed in the past few minutes.

"Like the fact that Renesmee is still a newborn. Although she has demonstrated more self control than most newborns, it's no where near how Bella was. Yet we think testing her ability to keep her thirst under control is a good idea with a party full of wedding guests, some of which will be human. "

Oh. That. One minor detail we hadn't thought to address until now.

"I didn't think the wedding had to be like soon.. just.. well, I hadn't really thought about her.." Jacob began, but my father interjected.

"No, Jacob, once again you did not think. Perhaps you should start running your ideas by us first before you act, to avoid such situations." My father pressed. He was definitely being overly harsh.

"Dad, quit. Jacob had planned on doing this before my …. Change. Anyway, I don't mind waiting until I've learned to completely control my appetitie. I wouldn't want to put my family at risk, Charlie especially. We'll wait as long as we have to of course." I reasoned. I didn't like it when my father ganged up on Jacob like that. It made Jacob feel more out of place, as if being the only wolf in a room full of vampires wasn't bad enough.

Carlisle had insisted I try hunting again. It was night time, so there was less risk of picking up a human scent. Again, everyone would go. This time, they would split up though. Surround my every side so if I bolted, someone would stop me. It would give me a sense of freedom while I hunted, without putting anything else in danger. I was again very thirsty. That too familiar burn creeping up to the forefront of my mind. It was all I could think about.

"It'll be alright Ness.. come on" Jacob urged. I wasn't hesitant because I was worried, I was hesitiant because the scents were wrong. They were herbivores, and they didn't smell appetizing.

I groaned and followed Jacob out the door. It wasn't but half a second before I was on the hunt. The animal had once again taken over and I could only focus on one thing. I was very aware of my family following me from every angle, but I didn't care. All I cared about was the family of elk that was about three miles ahead of me. There had to be at least four. Four would make a pretty okay meal, for me. I wasn't sure what Jacob would eat.. then again, I didn't care. I charged toward my prey like a lion, catching them off guard. I killed the male first, ripping at its throat with my teeth. Once he was dead, the female wasn't hard to take down. I let the others go, the sight of blood to much for me to ignore. I sucked both of them dry, only stopping when I ran out. My thirst had again subsided for now.

"Well done Nessie" I hear Emmett say, patting my back as hard as possible.

"Magnificent. You killed both of them before you stopped to drink. Impressive" Carlisle noted.

"So much for the dress I picked out.." Alice complained.

"Look at her hair…" Rosalie commented. Esme just laughed.

"I'm proud of you Renesmee" My mother said, kissing my forehead.

Only Jacob and my father remained silent still. So I hadn't killed anyone, no doubt I was on my way to self control. I could already hear Alice humming the wedding march under her breathe.


	5. Chapter 5

After a few months of practice, I still hadn't mastered the art of self control. I was trying to learn something that had taken my family, my mother being the only exception, decades to learn. I had to completely avoid the temptation of human blood. The problem was that once I caught the scent, I wasn't myself anymore. I was a monster. I grew more and more frustrated, which as Carlisle pointed out numerous times, was only making things harder. Another part of being a Cullen was the ability to control ones temper. Although everyone slipped up every now and then, I found myself lunging at people for innocent jokes made at mine or Jacobs expense. My father suggested removing Jacob from the picture was the only way to ensure I obtained the level of self restraint I was seeking. I wasn't sure if he was being completely honest though, and the only person who could provide any insight on that, was blind with Jacob around. Jacob had kept to himself moreso than usual. At least, he'd kept from me. He'd been my tackle sack one to many times, so he stayed close to my mother, who preferred not to watch me attempt to murder my family. She was also the only one who really enjoyed Jacob's company as much as I did.

"Ya know Jake, I'm still having trouble picturing you as my…. Son-in-law… " my mother chuckled.

"Weird huh? Imagine what Charlie is going to think…" Jake joked. The realization set in though, the way this situation looked to us was completely different to how Charlie would see it. He knew there was some supernatural phenomenon that existed, but he had requested everything he was informed of to be on 'need to know' basis only. Jacob was the only exception to that. My grandfather knew exactly what Jacob was, although he chose to ignore it. Charlie was also growing increasingly impatient with the delay of our visit. My change from half human to the undead had put a damper in our plans to visit him, and until I was able to resist killing him, he'd stay in the dark.

It was about two in the morning when I finally gave up and stormed into the house, blood splashed over the new clothes Alice had bought me.

"Oh man, I loved that sweater!" Alice complained. "That will never wash out…"

"I can't do it anymore! I'm done. I can't resist them.. they smell too damn good!" I yelled. I was more frustrated than normal. Today, I caught the scent of a few men camping by the river. If it hadn't been for Emmett, they would have been killed. I did give them quite the fright though when I wandered into their campsite, pretending to be lost. They were hypnotized by my beauty, which was just another implication of being a vampire. Emmett had picked up my scent and followed me when I didn't return to our meeting spot on time, and found me sitting close to one of the gentlemen by the fire, waiting for my turn to bat (so to speak). If he would have been three seconds later, I'd have either hit a homerun or struck out, depending on how you looked at it.

"Oh sweet heart, you can't quit. You've been doing so well" my mother coaxed.

"Really? I don't see you trying to seduce hikers so you can eat them. I don't see you faultering mom. I don't see anyone else screw up except for me. I can't do this. I don't have the restraint. It hurts to much to control it."

"Ness… I know this is not easy. Believe me, I went through a period of time where I even tried to justify the people I killed. Kiling a human is something you don't forget. Something you don't truly forgive yourself for, no matter how evil the person may be. Think of Charlie. You miss him yes?" My father asked.

"Yes"

"Well.. the harder you practice into restraining your temper and controlling your actions, the sooner we can go for a visit"

I noticed he didn't say "the sooner you and Jacob can get married". A tiny part of him still hoped I'd call the wedding off. Not a chance in hell though. Even with Jacob avoiding me, he couldn't stay away long enough to even make me think of cancelling our engagement. This blood thirsty phase would pass.. eventually. Rushing the process is what made me so aggravated all the time. I would have to spend more time practicing if I were to get better. Which I had to do. I had to see Charlie.

"Ness, you'll figure it out" Alice said confidently. Once I'd made up my mind this was something I could do, my future had become all to clear to her.

"How long Alice?" I asked.

"That part is still fuzzy, I guess you haven't made up your mind on that yet" Alice shrugged.

"Oh.." I said. I spent the rest of the night attempting to make my decision so Alice could see the future. All I did was give her and myself a headache. It was hopeless, like everyone else, I'd have to wait it out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six – Mistake

For a week, I was able to resist the temptation of human blood. It was all I thought about. My family was very patient with me, helping me in any way they could to avoid it. Carlisle was able to get more blood from the hospital, and they would smear some in various places around the woods at night. So when I hunt, I could smell it, but I could also avoid it. I felt proud of myself. A new form of confidence grew within me, and for once, I was starting to feel like a Cullen. I'd always kind of been the odd one out, being the only half breed in the family.. and now, I fit in. Jacob and I had been getting along a lot better in terms that I hadn't attempted to kill him once in the past seven days. That meant I was learning how to better control my aggression and sudden outbursts of rage. Things were finally looking up.

"Mom, what do you think.." I said, holding up the eighth wedding dress Alice had brought home for me to try on. They were loaners of course, but Alice had convinced the sales associates I was allergic to the sunlight, and any exposure could kill me. It was kind of true.. The rep waited outside while I tried on the dresses.

"It looks great" my mother said, smiling like she had at the other seven dresses. I sighed, this was not her thing.

"Mom, can you at least fake enthusiasm.. I am your only daughter and I am getting married. I'd like to look perfect"

"I'm sorry Renesmee. I've never been much into fashion, anyway, you already look perfect" she doted. Of course she would say that. I was the light of my mothers eye. I could be wearing oversized sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt and she would still say I was gorgeous. Although, if I did do that, Alice would kill me.

"I think if we had the same embroidery that was on the first dress, but put it on the waist line of this dress… it would be perfect. It could run down the back and onto the train" Rosalie said, eyeing the dress closely.

"I don't know Rose, I think the train on the other dress was prettier. The longer the better.." Alice said. None of them were paying attention to what I wanted.

"Dad, what do you think?" I asked reluctantly.

"I think Jacob should quit peering down the stairs and imagining you out of the dress.." My father said, not bothering to look up from his book. I heard Jacob cuss and fumble back up the stairs. If I could have turned red, I would have. Instead, I laughed.

"Really, dad, do you like it?"

He looked up slowly, eyeing the dress very carefully as if he was looking for one flaw in it. "I agree with Rose, the beading on the first dress would be more fitting for this dress. Alice, the long train on the other dress was unsuitable. It was too long."

Alice stared at him in disbelief. "I knew you were going to say that"

"Of course you did." My father laughed. It was nice to see him laugh for once. He'd been uptight since my engagement.

"Well, let's see.. what if we had this dress, the other dresses beading put on it.. then I get to pick out the bouquet. I'm thinking the colors to go with are a pale pink and a deep purple. They will set each other off nicely. In fact, we could use ---" Alice stopped abruptly. Everyone looked at her instantly. She was having a vision. The look on her face said her vision wasn't exactly a good one either.

"Renesmee, you should go for a walk. We have a group of hikers coming up from the East, one of them is hurt. They're looking for shelter. We'll find you when it's safe" Alice said. There was no time to waste, they would be here in a matter of minutes. I was out the door with Jacob (in wolf form) close behind me.

"Ya know Jake, it's a lot easier to talk to you in human form" I complained.

He nuzzled my arm with his nose.

"Yea, I know, you can't keep up with me as a human.. but still, I feel foolish talking to myself"

We walked in silence for close to an hour before anything happened. We remained silent, enjoying the others company. Around each other was the only time we could truly be ourselves. I, the only girl I know to grow into her vampire form, and the boy who cried wolf. One hell of a fairy tale. About fifteen miles from home was when I caught the scent. The scent of fresh, human blood. The scent was so potent even Jacob picked up on it. Usually he was able to ignore the smell of blood, he was so used to it. It smelled so good, my mouth was watering. I didn't have time to think, my body had already reacted. I don't know how long it took before the human was in my hands. A man, probably in his early thirties. It didn't take long for me to suck him dry. He'd been fascinated by my presence. Everything about me welcomed him in. It took seconds for me to get close enough to take one bite. One bite and I wasn't able to stop. My throat burned in anticipation for that first, delicious bite. I savored the taste but drank quickly, unable to stop myself. I'm not sure how long Jacob watched in horror as I ended this mans life. It was only after I'd sucked every ounce of life out of him that I looked up. I saw hurt in Jacob's furry face as he let out a long wounded howl. Loud enough for my family to hear. Long enough for me to realize the monstrous thing I'd just done. I'd killed a man. He could have had a family, a life, and I ended it in the blink of an eye. I was a freak. I brought myself to the ground by the mans body, mourning him. If I had more self control.. if I'd paid more attention.. this wouldn't have happened. I killed him. I did the one thing I swore I'd never do. I ended a mans life to satisfy my unending thirst.

I sat there grieving for an unknown amount of time. I know it wasn't long before my family arrived and looked on in horror at me. I deserved it. I don't remember them taking the mans body from below me and disposing of the body. I don't remember the walk back to the house. I just remember the pain this strangers death had on me, and the guilt I felt for being the one to take it.

"Renesmee.. it happens to us all. We expected this sweetheart" My mother told me at some point.

"Fork it over" Emmett whispered to Jasper. I briefly saw Jasper pass Emmett a fifty dollar bill.

"Don't worry about it Ness.. he was just a human" Rosalie said. Her words were far less comforting.

Only my father did not offer any words of advice. He remained quiet, looking at me from time to time, apologetically. As if this was his fault.

"Quit being a martyr dad.." I said awhile later.

"That's not my intention Nessie. I just, I feel bad that you're hurting and I cannot help you. Especially since this delays our visit to Forks, which you've been thinking about a lot lately."

"I know dad, poor Charlie. I bet he misses us terribly"

"Everything is going to be fine" Alice promised. But this time, I wasn't sure I believed her.


	7. Chapter 7

****_Hey everyone! Thanks for your reviews and suggestions. The next chapter will focus mainly on Jacob and Renesmee, I promise! I feel this chapter is a little rushed and I know it's skips over a lot, I just felt that I was dragging the storyline, so I kind of rushed it. The following chapters will be better though, I promise! Thanks again for your reviews!!!!***_**

"I heard what happened. Is she doing okay?" Carlisle asked when he returned home from the hospital.

"She's in her room. She feels awful." Bella said sadly. She felt so bad for me it was ridiculous. I didn't need sympathy, I needed people to be angry at me. What I'd done was wrong.

"She'll be fine. Who hasn't slipped up once or twice? Remember when Jasper tried to eat Bella.." Emmett pointed out. Jasper didn't find it funny though and growled.

"Chill Jazz, everything is going to be fine. Bella and Edward will take her away for a little bit. To see some friends, it will get her mind off of it, and she'll come back fine. The wedding will be in three months." Alice said confidently. This attack had set forth a set of visions, all leading to my wedding day, which was apparently three months from now.

"Are you sure Alice? That seems awfully soon" Esme asked.

"Positive. The guilt she feels will stop her from doing it again."

"Where are we going Alice?" Bella asked.

"I don't know, I just know you're going somewhere. You haven't decided anything yet.." Alice said simply. Her visions had only grown stronger in the past few years.

"Hmm.. the island could be a nice escape.." Edward suggested, speaking up for the first time in nearly an hour.

"Save my beds this time, please." Esme joked. I was all too familiar of what happened on the island, after all, it was my place of conception. Since the moment I was conceived, I was well aware of everything that happened around me, including things that happened with my mother.

"I think that would be nice, the three of us together on a sort of mini vacation. We've never done that" Bella noted.

"You mean four.." Jacob said, walking down the stairs, I followed close behind.

"Jacob I don't think it would be appropriate for you to join us" my father stated.

"Why not!" I interjected.

"Renesmee, please calm down. I think the three of us leaving would be a good idea for now. Let you calm down a little bit. The two of you could use some time apart. Distance makes the heart grow fonder" My father explained.

"Dad, I really don't think removing Jacob from the picture is the best way. I mean, I'm stronger with him around.." I pointed out. It was true, with the exception of today.

"And today? Jacob was with you, and someone died. I'm not saying it's remotely his fault, but he cannot protect you from yourself Ness. You're too strong. He will prove as a distraction if he comes along, and right now, you need time to focus."

"I don't –" I began, but Jacob cut me off.

"No, he's right Ness. Anyway, I could use some time back home. I'm running out of clothes.. and Billy is probably wondering how I am." Jacob agreed.

"I don't like this…" I pouted.

"Sweetheart, everything will be fine. And when we get back, we'll have a wedding to plan" my mother smiled., kissing my forehead.

We were on our way to Esme's island later on that night. How my father was able to arrange our transportation that quickly, I'll never know. He was speaking in languages I didn't understand. We arrived late the next day. The island was beautiful. The house was something out of a fairy tale. We walked in, bags in tow, and I looked upon the place that started all of this. The blue room, the white room, the kitchen, the living room. All of it. I heard my parents snicker a little bit as they looked into the white room.

"That's not where it happened.." I said, answering the question nobody would ask.

"The blue room?" my mother asked.

"The blue room.." I said, laughing. Most kids couldn't talk about things like this with their parents, but it didn't bother me.

"You remember that?" She asked again.

"I remember everything. Like it was yesterday" I said simply.

"Everything?"

"Yea.. it's like I was outside. I could see everything after the first few weeks. Like I was on the outside, not the inside."

"Fascinating" my father commented. This felt nice, just the three of us for the first time. No family, no Jacob. Although we loved them all very much, spending time just the three of us was nice.

"What should we do?" I asked.

"I was thinking we could relax for a little bit, then go explore the island at night. Unfortunately when Bella and I were here, she had to sleep, so she missed the beauty the island has to offer at night." My father suggested.

"I'm game" I said. I was excited to see what this island had to offer. And that's how things went for the next month. We had a wonderful time, just the three of us. I rarely thought about hunting, although I missed Jacob terribly. I'd talked to him three times since we got here. It wasn't a lot, but we kept missing one another. All day, we spent outside in the sun. It was nice being alone, not worried about exposing ourselves in the sunlight. Not once did I think about what I truly thirsted for. I felt as if I'd made a complete change in a short amount of time. It was almost effortless on the island. My family wasn't there talking about our impending visit to Forks, the wedding, and taking bets on the next time I'd mess up. I was mentally in a good place, and felt that when we went back, I'd be able to control myself. It was the therapy my parents had sought out, and they could tell I'd changed.

When we got home, Jacob still hadn't returned from Forks. He was going to stay until we came, hoping that would rush our visit. My family wanted to make sure that I could definitely control myself before we went anywhere else. I was excited to see everyone, I didn't realize how much I missed them until we got back.

"Nessie!" Alice called, running out to greet me. I thought she'd greet me with a hug, but instead, she had china patterns in hand.

"Which one do you want! Hurry, we need to pick soon. I have to get these samples back soon or they charge for them. There is no way we are paying for two sets of china, we only need one."

"It's nice to see you again too Alice.." I laughed. "And I like them both.."

"Ugh, so indecisive! Bella, pick one!"

"The one on the left is pretty.." Mom said sincerely.

"The one on the right it is. Thanks for your help Bella. Oh, by the way, I'm glad you guys are back!" She said, running back into the house.

"That's Alice for you" My father laughed.

"So kid, you think you could make it through a Forks visit without eating anyone?" Emmett asked a while later.

"Emmett.." Bella scolded.

"What? It's an honest question.."

"I think she'll do fine.. we just have to wait a little while, make sure." My mother said proudly.

"I'll be alright, but like mom said, I want to make sure I won't mess up before we go to Forks. I wouldn't want to hurt Charlie"

"Well, I know there are a few hikers camping about twenty miles from here. Care for a hunt Ness?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"I'm not sure that's the best way to test the theory" My father warned.

"Come on Edward, that's the only way to test it. We can stop her before she kills them."

"We?"

"You game for a hunt Edward?" My father sneered and we were out the door.

When we got close to their campsite, we slowed down. I picked up the scent of a grizzly, and was intent on hunting it. I was ready to take one down on my own for once.

"Ness, you alright?" My father asked carefully. I must have missed something.

"I'm fine dad. There is a grizzly over in those trees.. it smells really good.." I said, my throat starting to burn a little at the thought.

"That's all you smell?" Emmett laughed, not believing what he was hearing.

I paused, and took another whiff of the air around me. Now I smelled what he was talking about. It was intoxicating. I closed my eyes and made my choice. The grizzly through the trees would be dinner tonight.

"I smell it.. now come on, let's get some grizzly" I said, leading the way.

"I can't believe it. She walked away.. didn't even hunt them. It was like she'd been doing this for centuries. She topped you Bella… well, except that she's killed someone. Hey!' Emmett yelled as Rosalie slammed the heel of her stilettos into his foot.

"It's fine Rosalie. I put that behind me. I honestly feel completely different. Esme, are you sure the island doesn't have magical powers? Seriously, I wasn't really even tempted to hunt the campers." I said, still not comprehending how siginificant what I did was.

"We're very proud of you Nessie." My father said cheerfully. It was nice, finally fitting in. Now, the only thing on my mind was getting back to my Jacob. I knew being away from me so long was killing him. I knew because it's how I felt too. I wasn't sure I could go another day without seeing him.

"I'm not sure we should jump the boat just yet Renesmee. Maybe we should wait a little longer.."

"We don't have to visit Charlie yet mom, we could just go to La Push. I know you miss Jake too. Anyway, Billy will want to see us. And Quil, Embry, Sam. I miss them all so much!"

"As long as we can leave Charlie out of it.. you won't try to eat Billy would you?" My mother said, only half joking.

"I'm pretty sure I can control myself mom.. we can leave soon right?"

"We'll leave as soon as you're packed.." my father said. It would be another trip, just the three of us. The rest of the family probably wouldn't tolerate a trip to wolf territory as well.

Less than an hour later, we we're on our way.


	8. Chapter 8

"How much longer?" I asked impatiently.

"For someone who lives forever, you sure are impatient" my father noted.

"Jacob" I said, my explanation clear.

"Of course.." he sighed.

It took way to long to get to La Push. As soon as I saw Billy's house come into view, it took every ounce of self control I had not to jump out of the Volvo and run into his arms. He wasn't aware we were coming for a visit, I preferred the element of surprise.

"Dad, unlock the door or I'll break it off.." I said. I could smell wolf from inside the car. Jacob's scent stuck out there, to me, it didn't have that wet dog smell. To me, it was a distinct, sweet smell. Like butterscotch. Even though I'd joked about his stench, it was more for show than anything. Jacob smelled amazing to me. I picked up the scent almost a mile out of town. It moved with us, he must have spotted the familiar car and followed it. He was in wolf form, I think. By the time the doors were unlocked he was standing in front of the house. Standing beautifully, in front of the house.

"Jacob!" I screamed. I ran into his open arms and kissed his cheeks. I felt human and almost foolish, but I didn't care. I missed him!

"Ness.. I missed you so much!" He said sincerely.

"I know, tell me everything you've done. I missed so much! How's Billy, and Quil.. Embry? How is he? And Sam and Emily?" My mind was racing.

"Calm down, everyone is fine. Excited you're here of course." Jacob said, not releasing his hold on me.

"Jacob.." my father said in a monotone greeting.

"Edward.. Bella. How are you Bella?" Jacob asked.

"I'm wonderful Jacob. Listen you two, we're going to see Charlie for a couple of days. I think it best if Ness stayed away until we were sure she could handle it. You don't mind do you?"

"Not at all, Renesmee is always welcome to stay here. Everyone will be happy to see her, of course. Bella, I hope you say hi to everyone too before we go back. The guys miss you." Jacob said, ignoring the snarl coming from Edward.

"Bella, are you ready? Take care of her Jacob, if any harm comes to her, so help me…" Edward snapped.

"I don't think you have to worry about harm coming to her.. me on the other hand.." Jacob replied.

"I think I could live with that" and with that, my mother giggled a little, and they got in the car and left.

"Where is everyone?" I asked once they were gone. I was eager to see everyone again.

"Eager to get away from me already?" Jacob joked.

"Of course not! I missed you so much!" I said, kissing him lightly. He responded eagerly and pushed closer to me.

"Alright wolf boy, lets not get carried away.." I said, lightly pushing him back.

"No, let's get carried away.." he insisted.

"Jake.. come on, let's go say hi to everyone. We have the rest of eternity to get carried away." I said, pulling Jacob in the direction towards the direction of the rest of the pack.

We spent several hours with everyone. It was a perfect night. When we left, we walked slowly back to Billy's house, hand in hand.

"That ring looks good on ya Ness." Jake pointed on, running my fingers through his.

"It does, doesn't it?" I noted. I felt so peaceful right now.

"Billy is over at Charlie's tonight.. just so you know.." Jacob suggested. I almost felt bad denying him something we both wanted so bad, but there was no other option. It just felt right to wait. I wanted the wedding first, the rest would come later. That's how it had been for my parents, and in that sense, I took after my father.

"Jake.. you know how I feel about that.." I said calmly.

"I wasn't thinking about that, I was thinking we could play Scrabble. Two player games… don't want Billy to feel left out ya know.." Jake lied.

"Ha Ha.. come on, you must be tired."

"Not tired at all. Let's go for a swim.." Jacob suggested.

"Swimming? Jacob are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious.. do I strike you as the joking type?" He mocked.

"No, you seem more the serious type of course." I said, impersonating someone with a snobby attitude before me and Jacob laughed.

"So, swimming. I was serious about that.." he said, wrapping his arm around my waist as we walked.

"Sure, I'm up for anything. I don't have a swim suit though.." I said, looking down at the dress I was wearing. My overnight bag I'd forgotten in the Volvo, and I'd not thought to bring a swim suit anyway. Somehow I doubted Jacob had an extra one lying around the house anyway either.

"You can wear my shorts and a tshirt." Jake said simply. I scoffed.

"Jacob Black, honestly. How do you expect any of your clothes to fit me? You're at least a foot taller than I am, and muscular. I'm short thin and puny."

"Alright, just the shirt then.." he offered suggestively.

"Jake…" I whined.

"Oh come on Ness, I haven't seen you in over a month, and already you're nagging me?"

"I may be a vampire now, but I'm still a female"

"Thank God for that.." Jacob murmured.

"Seriously, do you have anything smaller I can wear?"

"No, here, just wear the shirt I have on now. When we get back to the house, I'm sure Billy still has some of my moms clothes somewhere. He doesn't throw stuff away. Thought it would be a good luck charm or something."

"Okay.." I said reluctantly. We reached the water a short time later, and Jacob took his shirt off and handed It to me. His stomach was toned and lean, I was focused solely on that and almost forgot what I was doing.

"Coming Ness?" he laughed, already in the water.

"Be there in a second." I said, snapping out of my Jake Trance and running behind a pile of boulders to change.

We swam for a few hours before Jacob was getting noticeably tired. "Jake, you should sleep. You're tired.."

"I'm *yawn* not that tired Ness. "

"You can't quit yawning, and your eyes are droopy. How long have you been awake?" I asked.

"Only about 56 hours. Sam asked for my help running patrol last night, and I'd been up doing the same the night before. I got a couple naps in though, I'm fine." He said, yawning again.

"Jake, let's go to bed. You're tired."

He sighed. "You'll stay right?"

"Of course I'm going to stay. Where else would I go?" I told him, repeating the lines my father had once spoken to my mother. And next to Jacob is where I stayed, all through the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Watching Jacob sleep was like listening to a bulldozer. I've never met anyone who snored quite as loudly as him. However, I did live with a family of vampires, so the sleeping patterns of other humans was unknown to me. He wasn't even pretty to watch sleep. His mouth usually hung open, and he'd occasionally choke on his own drool. When he dreamt his face contorted differently, and sometimes he'd talk in his sleep. It was never anything comprehendible though. I watched as Jacob slept all through the night and the early hours of the morning. I wasn't bored, I could watch him sleep for hours. It mystified me. When he finally woke up, it was with a start, like something scared him.

"Crap!" Jacob yelled, getting up from the bed quickly, without so much as a hello.

"What is it Jake?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, I have to be at work in ten minutes.."

"You have a job?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Gotta make money somehow sweetheart."

"Jacob, how long are you planning on staying here.. I mean, my family has money.. none of us, with the exception of Carlisle, works or feels obligated to." I explained.

"Ness, once we're married we shouldn't have to rely on your families wealth."

"Jake.. why would it matter. It's not like we're going to be leaving them and moving away right after the wedding or anything." I stated, assuming he was on the same page.

"Really? You don't want to get away from them?"

"No, why would I? They're my family. Sure, an escape every now and then is nice, but I'm not looking to get away from them. Are you?"

"Ness, I don't really fit in with the rest of your family." The way he said 'your' sent a shudder down by spine. After all this time, he still thought of them as non family. I didn't understand it. The hospitality my family had shown him, even Rosalie's wolf jokes had slowed down tremendously the past few years.

"Jacob, you're being ridiculous. They are just as much your family as you are mine. I know Alice and my mother feel the same way."

"Yea, 2 out of 8 isn't bad." He said sarcastically.

"It's not like you make it easy for them to accept you Jacob. You're not nice to the others either. They tolerate you for my sake, but they'd consider liking you if you would show a little gratitude once in awhile" I snapped back.

"This brings us back to where we started. I don't want to owe them anything. The only reason I still hang out with the bloodsuckers is because of you!"

"In case you missed it, I'm one of the bloodsuckers now too!" I snarled.

"Well, nobody's perfect." He half joked. "Ness, your family is a burden to us. How are we supposed to have our own life if you can't separate yourself from the burden of having a family around you all the time?"

"Well, remove me from the picture then. I don't want to be such a burdening bloodsucker for you." I said, taking my ring off and throwing it at him.I was out the door just as quickly. I know I promised to stay away from Charlie, but I couldn't. I needed my dad, my mom.. someone to comfort me. I heard Jacob yelling behind me, but he valued his life to much to follow.

I didn't wait outside long before my dad came outside. He had heard my thoughts plain and clear, and tried to hide the satisfaction our argument had given him.

"Ness, you know it's not the best idea for you to be here. You put Charlie at risk, especially in your current mood." My father said nonchalantly.

"I know, I'm sorry. Me and Jacob had a fight." I said, immediately noticing the now empty space on my left ring finger.

"That's not uncommon in human relationships.." my father pointed out. I forget how human Jacob is.

"Yes, but neither of us are human. He's only half human, and well, I'm a vampire. A fact that he insisted on throwing in my face earlier!" I said, feeling the blood boil again (so to speak).

"I heard the replay. Just give him time to cool off, you cool off, and go talk to him. You were both a little out of line.." my father said, glancing down at my left hand.

"I know.." I sighed.

"I won't tell your mother about this, because I'm sure she'd just worry, and the two of you will have this worked out before you know it." My father said confidently.

I took a few hours to walk around the La Push beach. This is where my mother first learned of the Quiliette legends, which led us to this point. I thought about the past, how Jacob had always been there for me. I didn't understand his feelings, but it was wrong for me to brush them off like he was wrong. He was voicing a concern.. wasn't that a part of being a couple? Voicing opinions, even if I didn't agree? I felt guilty for over reacting, but I also felt angry that he'd insulted my family. We'd both made mistakes, and only the two of us could fix them. It was wrong to include my father in this. It wasn't his argument. I sighed, and reluctantly, headed back to the Black household to make amends and seek out apologies of my own.

"Hey Renesmee.." I heard Billy call from the door. I smiled up at him, he looked a little bit older but, overall, everything looked the same.

"How are you Billy?" I asked sincerely.

"Still dancin" he said, reaching up for a hug. I bent down and complied. He and Jacob smelled a lot alike. "Jacob is inside.. he's feeling pretty low."

"I know, we had a bit of an argument."

"That explains it. Well, I'm going to go down the street. Sue Clearwater is cooking up the fish Charlie and I caught. If you're interested…" Billy said, before looking at me awkwardly. "I mean.. nevermind. I forgot, you don't eat.."

"It's okay Billy. I'll see you later." I said, walking into the house to find Jacob. He was lounging on the couch, watch reruns of a sitcom, but not really paying attention. He acted as if he didn't notice me sit next to him. We sat in silence for a few minutes, neither of us even looking at the other, before I spoke.

"Jake, I admit I over reacted, and I am sorry for that" I said, keeping as calm as possible.

"Ok." He shrugged.

"That's it? That's all you have to say?" I said, hurt by his lack of effort.

"What Ness? I stand by the things I said. I think you should be willing to at least consider leaving your family when we get married."

"I don't expect you to apologize for that" I replied.

"Then what?"

"I don't know, how about your lack of respect for my family. The names you call us, Jacob, you put us in the same category as others like us, the ones who kill humans." I said angrily.

"In case you've forgotten, you drink blood too, putting you in the same category as the others. Why are you getting so offended, it's just a nickname.." Jacob said, annoyed.

"No Jacob, it's not just a nickname. Not when you use it as a tool to get your way. My family has been very hospitable to you, and you throw it in our faces. How do you not see the problem with that?" I said, calmer than I thought possible.

Jacob remained quiet for a moment. I could tell he was thinking on what I said, maybe even considering an apology, although I wouldn't hold my breath.

"Alright. I'm sorry." He conceded.

"Thank you. I don't like arguing with you Jacob. It makes me feel too human" I said, only half joking.

"Well.. look who you planned on marrying" he said, smiling.

"Look at who I plan on marrying. I think you have something that belongs to me.." I said, extending my hand out for him to slide the ring back on. He looked at me, smiled, and pulled the tiny silver ring from his pocket.

"So you'll consider at least moving out of your family's house once we're hitched?"

"I'll consider it.. but I don't make promises.."

"That will have to do for now then.."

"Shut up and kiss me already" I said eagerly, pulling his lips to mine.


	10. Chapter 10

I spent the rest of the week with Jacob. My parents kept clear, giving us our space. Billy did too, I don't think he was exactly comfortable with a vampire as a house guest, but because he was glad to see Jacob, he didn't complain. I had not forgotten the thirst that plagued every other thought of mine. I was using every ounce of reserve I had to not let the monster expose itself. But as a newborn, my self-control had limits. One week without hunting and I was going crazy. My parents and Jacob had sensed that, and we all agreed it was best I return to the Cullen mansion. I could hunt wildlife freely there, with little risk of exposure and a variety of animals to choose from.

I was happy to get back home. I'd missed my family terribly. Two back to back mini vacations had taken there toll on me, and although physically I was not tired, I was mentally exhausted. We arrived back to a near empty house, I assumed everyone else had gone hunting.

"Well, it's certainly nice to be back home" My father announced when we finally pulled into our driveway.

"I wonder if Alice has the entire wedding planned yet" my mother joked. What was funny is that it wasn't entirely far fetched.

"I wouldn't put it past her" I laughed.

"Do we even have a day picked out yet?" Jacob asked, slightly annoyed.

"Not yet. Alice said she saw it happening in the next few months though.."

"Of course she did.." Jacob replied, rolling his eyes.

We carried our bags into the house. I heard the sound of a piano playing upstairs. Esme. She was welcoming us home. Carlisle walked downstairs that same instant, wearing a huge grin on his face.

"I'm glad you all made it back, I was beginning to think you were leaving for good.." Carlisle said joking.

"We were running out of things to wear, and these two can't put an outfit together without Alice's help" my father laughed. When he was right, he was right. I had inherited my lack of fashion sense from her.

"Speaking of me, what on earth are you wearing! Seriously, being a vampire is supposed to increase your sight, not make you blind. Did you get dressed in the dark wearing a blindfold?!" Alice exclaimed, walking in the door.

"What?!" I said defensively. Surely, my outfit wasn't that bad.

"No, not you, although you need some work. Bella, seriously.. stripes and a polka dot bra? Honey.. you're a vampire, I'm not even sure you need to wear a bra anymore. Come on, let me make you pretty again.." Alice said, pulling my mother upstairs for another makeover.

"Alice.. I just got home.." My mother protested, but to no avail. My father laughed along with Jasper and Carlisle. I'm pretty sure I heard a stifled giggle from Esme upstairs as well.

"Well, I think I should hunt.. " I said, trying to get out of there soon, before Alice finished with my mother and made me her personal Barbie doll.

"Not so fast, you're next. Be home in an hour, we have a wedding to discuss!" Alice yelled from upstairs. Jacob even laughed that time.

"Ness, we've been out here for half an hour, how have you not tracked anything yet?" Jacob said impatiently.

"I don't know, there isn't anything good around. Deer is to much like eating salad.. I want a grizzly." I said. My mind was set, I needed the closest thing to human blood as possible, and that was carnivore. Of course, it tasted nothing like human blood, as I unfortunately knew all to well, but it would have to suffice.

"Come on.." Jacob rushed.

"If you don't want to be out here, go back to the house. I'm fine to hunt alone.."

"If you'd hurry up I wouldn't be so tempted to take you up on that offer.." he mumbled.

Then, I caught the scent I'd been looking for. To the East of us, about three miles away. I ignored the fact Jacob wasn't keeping up and ran like a predator chasing it's prey. The bear was huge, but it only made it more fun to hunt. It struggled for a few minutes, but once I'd had his throat.. the fight was over. I drank until I felt sloshy and full, then we headed back to the house.

"That was disgusting Ness.." Jacob said on our way back.

"What?" I said innocently. The sight of me killing a bear ten times my size was probably not the easiest thing for Jacob to watch.

"I used to have to help you do that.." he said glumly.

"Well, next time I'll pretend to be weak and let you help.." I smiled.

"Promise?" Jacob said, and I wasn't exactly sure if he was joking or not.

"Sure.." I laughed. "Come on, if Alice is making me do wedding stuff, you're helping.."

"Oh man.." Jacob complained, and I laughed once more. Like promised, Alice had over a hundred bridal magazines for us to look through the remainder of the night. It sure felt good to be home.


	11. Chapter 11

"You're worse at planning than Bella was" Alice complained three days later. She was in wedding overdrive, and hadn't stopped planning since we got home. I'd tried on thirty different dresses, she made me taste twelve wedding cake flavors (which all tasted like dirt to me, but Jacob was able to pick something the human guests would enjoy), and we looked at twelve different locations, (all online). With the wedding plans, I had little time to think or focus on anything else, which is crazy since we don't sleep. The invitations had been sent. The guest list included but was not limited too :

Zafrina, Senna, and Kachiri from the Amazonian Coven

The Denali's Tanya, Carmen, Eleazer, Kate, and Garrett

Tia, Amun, Benjamin, and Kebi from the Egyption Coven

Siobahn, Liam, and Maggie from the Irish Coven

And for the werewolves"

Sam and Emily

Quil

Embry

Paul

Jared

Leah and Seth

Billy (of course!)

And Collin and Brady.

And finally, Sue

It was supposed to be a small wedding, but there were many unaccounted for guests. The Volturi for example. Alice suggested sending them an invitation to avoid their curiosity and possible unexpected arrival. Alice would forsee it, but it was safer to send them an invitation. This was more than a vampire wedding. This was a vampire/werewolf wedding, and it would gather unwanted attention. The werewolves were each expected to bring their dates (for those who had imprinted) and some of the clans mentioned above had expanded in the past years. I was most excited about seeing Zafrina again. She fascinated me and vice versa. Unfortuantely, since the Volturi's last visit, I had only seen her twice. The date was set for May 10, location was TBA.

I was finally enjoying a much needed day off from wedding planning (even Alice had to hunt sometime..) and relaxing at home, playing fetch with Jacob. He hated to admit it, but in wolf form, someone throwing a stick was quite appealing. Of course, we only did it when Rosalie and Emmett were gone. Jacob didn't need to fuel Rosalie's fire anymore than already done.

"So Ness, getting excited for the wedding?" Carlisle asked, emerging from the book he'd just finished.

"Of course. I'm really excited to see our friends there, and Charlie" I said happily. This wedding stuff was starting to grow on me.

"Good. Yes, it will be nice to see everyone again. It seems like it's been ages.." Carlisle said.

"Not that long Carlisle, less than a decade.." my father said.

"Yes, yes, I guess you are right" Carlisle agreed.

"Ya know Ness, you're birthday is coming up."

"So is moms!" I pointed out. I usually forgot such things, they seemed unimportant to me.

"Is not! My birthday isn't until the fall.." she shot back. She hated birthdays as much as I did. Something I had learned from her no doubt.

"No mom, technically you're birth day is three days after mine.." I corrected.

"Well, we just celebrated my birthday not that long ago, we're not celebrating another one." She said firmly.

"Girls, we'll have a joint celebration. It is amusing the closeness in your ages. Both of you will be nine.." my father mused.

"Not true. She isn't even a year yet.." my mother pouted.

"Cheer up Bella. I promise I didn't buy you anything.." My father said lightly, wrapping his arm around my mother shoulder. She smiled.

"That does make me feel better.."

"Back to the guest list.." I said, before my birthday plans became topic of discussion.

"It's not really a lot of people Ness. You sure you want a small wedding?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course I'm sure. Who else would I invite anyway? We've got the family covered, the vampires covered, the wolves covered, and the few humans I know are invited. I think we have everyone.." I said. The smaller the better..

"Add one more to that list!" Jacob said, pounding down the stairs into the living room.

"Who?" I asked more forcefully than I should have.

"Sam and Emily… they're expecting. She just found out today.." Jacob said happily. Sam and Jacob had gotten closer over the years. "Emily is like three months along.."

"Jacob, she won't have the baby by then.." I laughed.

"I know, but it felt like a good way to tell you the news. Emily wants us to come visit as soon as we can, she wants us to be the babies god parents."

"She should ask Leah.." I said sadly. They'd had a very strained relationship for years.

"She did. Leah said no…" Jacob said nonchalantly.

"Oh.. okay. Well, tell Emily I am thrilled for her.."

"Oh man, Sam is so excited. It's a big deal.. we don't know if this kid is going to be like the rest of us or not.. one of the pack. It's exciting. If that one is, it's likely the rest of the descendents kids will be too.. maybe even the girls. So much possibility.." Jacob said excitedly. I'd never seen him so excited about anything before. I forgot how much he missed everyone, even after a visit home. I knew he missed his pack, which consisted of Leah and Seth, and Quil and Embry. The allegiance of Sams child would of course, belong to Sam, but the prospect of another wolf generation was exciting. It was something Jacob would have to live through everyone else, because children was never anything I could give Jacob, as much as the idea appealed to me.

"Renesmee.." my father said, sounding hurt.

"Sorry dad.." I choked out, I forgot he was in the room.

"What is it?" Jacob said, coming out of his daze.

"Nothing.. just I'm really happy for Sam and Emily.." I lied. It wasn't a complete lie. I was very happy for the two of them, but I was extremely jealous at the same time. Jacob may not have felt that impending resentment just yet, but I knew it was coming. Maybe not now, but someday. Someday, he would hate me.


	12. Chapter 12

My poor mood lasted the rest of the week. Jacob took very little notice though. He was too busy talking with Sam and Emily and Billy. The news of the baby spread through La Push quickly, and the tribe was thrilled. Everyone was anxious to know what this child would be. I knew Jacob wanted to be back home, and he was staying here because I wanted him here. It didn't feel right to keep him from his family when there was a definite cause of celebration, but I was afraid that if I told him to go, he'd never come back. He'd find someone else, someone who could give him what he would someday want. Someone who wasn't me.

My thoughts were driving my father crazy. He found a way to blame himself for my misery, even though it was no more his fault then anything. He didn't make me into what I was. Granted, he was responsible for my conception, but I couldn't blame him for anything that had happened since then. My life had been a happy one until right now. I forgot how complicated things could be, dating a mortal (technically anyway). My father didn't share my fears with anyone else, although Alice had a pretty good catch on what was going on. Her visions were hazy as they involved Jacob, but for once, not totally invisible to her. Jasper had used his gift to cheer me up, against my will, when I was with the family. I was okay with being miserable, I deserved it. For once, I hated what I was. I almost wish Jacob could have picked up on my misery, I wanted to talk to him about it. To give him a way out before the wedding. I didn't want him to stay with me out of guilt or obligation. I knew by not talking to him I was prolonging the inevitable, but could I just let him leave? I wasn't sure.

"Jake.." I called. He was upstairs reading up on legends of his tribe. Both Jacob and Sam had dug into research the past few days, trying to read up on anything that might give them an idea what Emily's baby would be.

"Yea?" he said, not looking up from the computer screen.

"Jake, we need to talk.." I said quietly. My reluctance to speak must have tipped him off, because he looked at me as if he was really concerned. I had his undivided attention.

"Whats up?"

"Jake, it's about the wedding.. if you want to call it off, I don't blame you.." I said, not looking at him as I spoke.

"What? Why would I want to call it off?!" he demanded. I'd made him angry, not the intention.

"Because.. we'll never be like Sam and Emily. We'll never have kids Jacob. I know you want that.. I can't give it to you.." I said sadly.

"Is that what you think? That I would call of our wedding because some day I might be jealous of the fact Sam and Emily have a kid. That's sick Ness." He said, still angry.

"Is it Jacob? I just wanted to give you the option of walking away Jacob, guilt free."

"I can't leave you Renesmee. Even if I wanted too.. I don't know how. I don't have the strength to walk away from you. When we were separated for awhile.. it killed me. You don't understand that my people, the ones like me, when we imprint on someone, leaving that person is never an option." He said, his voice still tense.

"So you're saying you'd leave if you had the choice nice Jacob!…" I growled, storming out of the room, downstairs, and outside. I needed to hunt, to be in control of something. I knew Jacob was right behind me, and I didn't care.

"Hey, would you hold up a second!" he yelled.

"No."

"Ness.. I didn't mean that I stay with you because I have to. I do love you, ya know.."

"Yea.. whatever Jacob. We'll argue about this later. Last thing we need is you losing your temper.."

"Me losing my temper? Honestly Ness, I think you're the biggest risk of injuring someone while you're angry." He barked back.

"I haven't hurt anyone in a long time, or tried too for that matter, so pick a new argument wolf." I snarled. He was really pushing my buttons.

"Wolf? I'm the animal now? I've never complained about you being a vampire, bloodsucker. I've dealt with it.."

I could feel myself losing my grip on control. I didn't know how long I could last without attacking him, but I felt it was coming to that point. Yet, I fueled the argument further.

"Bloodsucker? Really, haven't we already this argument Jacob. It's not my fault you imprinted on a vampire baby. Who does that anyway? You sick, demented, house dog.." That was it, he phased and I was crouching down, ready to attack. I don't know who lunged first, but we were fighting like enemies less than a second later. I don't know who stopped us, but I do remember feeling something tear and feeling pain. Lots of pain.

"What did you do to her you dog!" I heard my father growl. I looked down and saw nothing where my hand should have been. He tore it off. He actually ripped my hand off. As mad as I should have been, I found it hilarious..

"She started it!" Jacob yelled, he must have phased back.

"You're lucky I don't rip you apart where you stand animal.." my father snarled back. I however, laughed.

"You ripped my hand off Jacob.. who does that?" I laughed.

Both my father and Jacob stared at me, dumbfounded. I looked down and saw my hand inching it's way back to me. That was kind of disturbing, but I still laughed.

"I'll go get Carlisle.." Jacob said glumly.

"Renesmee, what was that about?" my father said, aggravated.

"Dad you already know. You heard everything. We lost control of our tempers. It happens.." I replied.

"He could have killed you.."

I snorted, "He could have tried.."

"Then you would have killed him. Could you live with that? We're born enemies Renesmee. If you lose your temper like that, and so does he, you could kill one another. Have you looked at Emily's face? Do you know she carries those scars? It's not to make a fashion statement.. It's because Sam lost his temper with her and she almost died."

"Dad, we're different then them.." I protested.

"Then quit being jealous of what they have and accept that this is your life. Do not give Jacob a reason to walk away."

I sighed. He was right. Jacob would make up his own mind, it wasn't for me to do for him. If he wanted to be with someone else, he wouldn't have imprinted on me. That was the way things worked for him and his kind. I picked up my severed hand and carried it, squirming and all, into Carlisle, who only laughed as he reattached the all but still limb. Jacob watched with disgust, but our fight was clearly over, (although he still had explaining to do to my dad..). The rest of the week carried on with little excitement.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hows the hand?" my father asked, eyeing Jacob closely.

"Dad, it's been fine since Carlisle reattached it."

"Honestly Edward, it's been a week.. drop it" Alice complained. I had used the hand excuse to get out of wedding plans for a few days. I wasn't sure how, since my hand was fully functional, and I had no doubt Alice knew that. Jacob and I had been good since then too. No arguments or minor disagreements, just a comfortable silence had wedged between us. I was comfortable with the silence, and Jacob for once, seemed to be too. It was my father who couldn't stand it.

"Edward, lets go for a walk" my mother suggested. That'd been her way of getting my father out of my hair, and I appreciated it more than she knew. I loved my dad, but he was driving me insane.

"Ness.. have you gave more thought to the moving out thing?" Jacob asked me later on that day.

"A little bit." I said simply.

"And?"

"I don't want to go far away from them Jacob. They're my family.."

"So moving to La Push wouldn't be an option?"

I sighed, "I don't know Jacob. Maybe in the future. The thought of splitting up like that, it's unfathomable.. I can't imagine not seeing them every day" I said honestly.

"ok. I just thought I'd see if you've given it thought." He said, returning to the book he was reading. This time it was on legends from other tribes claiming to have morphing abilities such as his. He'd found a tribe who had claimed they were part of an Eagle tribe, and a few of them had the ability to change into the animal. Sam and Jacob were planning a trip to visit this tribe to see about getting some information from them.

"What about if they moved back to Forks?" Jacob suggested.

"Jake.. come on, think about that. Carlisle would have to be pushing 40.. he can barely pass for mid 30's as it is. We have to be very careful about the timing of our return to Forks."

"You're right.. I just.. well, it was in idea.."

"I know honey, we will figure something out before the wedding. I promise."

"Alright. That's not too far from now Ness.." he said quietly, hoping I wouldn't hear. Of course, it didn't get past me, but I chose to ignore the comment anyway.

"Renesmee, I think we should plan a trip into town for some serious shopping. Bella's wardrobe is in serious need of updating.. and yours is a bit under par as well. And if that dog is going to be in the house, he needs to at least look the part" Rosalie said, glaring in Jacobs direction. He didn't dress toobadly, but his sense of fashion was not a top priority. He went through clothes quickly, especially when he phased quickly. Rosalie was right, we needed a shopping trip.

"Rose, I wish you would show Jacob a little more respect. He's going to be your nephew before too long.." I said, watching with amusement the twisted look on her face. Jacob laughed too.

"Do you want to go or not Renesmee? Esme is going, and I'm sure Alice will want to go too. If all of us go, we'd be sure to get your mother to come along.." Rosalie said, thinking aloud.

"Yes, count me in Rose. Jacob do you want to go?" I ignored Rosalies snarl.

"Nah, I'll let you girls have fun . I'm going to go hunting I think."

"Suit yourself. Special requests?"

"Whatev" he shrugged.

My mother and father returned an hour or so later, and after a little bit of convincing, the girls were off to go shopping. The closest mall was a good hour drive (going the speed limit.. for us, well, we cut that time in half) so the drive was spent discussing wedding plans. Alice had a hidden motive, today she wanted me to pick out my wedding dress. It was an especially cold (according to the weatherman, I found it comfortable) day, with snow forecasted all day so we ran no risk of exposure. When we finally arrived to the mall, we parked towards the front and headed into the nearest department store. Rosalie wanted to look at accessories with my mother, which gave Alice ample time to steal me into the lingerie department. Esme followed my mother and Rose, and I reluctantly went with Alice.

"Alice.. I don't need any of this.." I complained.

"I know, but it's cute, and pink. Buy it! Ooooh, and this one too! Oh wow, this one is pretty!" Alice was throwing clothes (if you could consider them clothing..) at me left and right. By the time we cashed out, I had spent $500 on lingerie I was sure I would never wear. We met up with everyone else, who'd also made their purchases and went about from shop to shop. I was able to find myself some really cute new outfits and shoes, along with a bunch of new clothes for Jacob. I bought him seven new pairs of sweat pants and four pairs of jeans, with a few relaxed casual and formal casual shirts to match. He wouldn't like those, but I would, and that's all that really mattered. Across the street from the mall was a bridal store, and Alice insisted we go inside. I hadn't picked out the bridesmaids dresses yet, and since my bridesmaids were all present, they felt it was the perfect time to do so. I eventually settled on pink and green dresses. The dresses were a very pale pink with a green sash that tied around the waist. With our pale skin, it was almost hard to tell where the dress and skin met. Everyone however, looked ravishing. I was at a loss when it came to my wedding dress though. Although I'd tried some on before, I hadn't found one that just screamed "pick me!". I looked browsed slowly through the dresses and by the time I found one dress to try on, Alice had picked out nine. So, with the girls as my audience, I provided them with a wedding fashion show. After I tried them on and gathered mixed opinions on each, I returned to the racks to continue browsing. Then I spotted it. The most beautiful dress I'd ever seen. It had a halter style top that flowed into the bottom of it. I picked it up and Alice immediately fell in love with it.

"Renesmee, that's it. I see you wearing that dress in May." She said excitedly.

"It is pretty…" I replied, taking my hands and moving them over the soft material.

"Try it on Ness!" Rosalie urged.

"Okay, okay. Patience.." I laughed. I took my time slipping into the dress. I was afraid to look at it, I didn't want to hate this dress as much as the others I'd tried on. But when I turned and looked into the mirror, I was stunned. I looked amazing. More than amazing, I looked like a whole different person. The dress hugged every curve perfectly. I didn't notice any alterations that would need to be done to improve it. It was perfect. I stepped out and heard the awe's and ooh's of my family. Alice immediately stood up and started prodding at the dress.

"Alice, what are you doing to my dress?" I whined.

"Your dress huh? It just needs to be taken in a few centimeters here… and shortened here… and we should probably take the bow on the back of it off. It ruins the dress. You'll need some tall shoes too.. Jacob is so much taller than you. He is going to love you in this dress" she said. I smiled, after all, none of this was for my family. It was all for him.


	14. Chapter 14

**** oh goodness, it's been so long since I've updated!! My apologies fans! I promise to finish the story... I had surgery and was unable to work on it for awhile. But I'm back, and hopefully can put the life back into my story! PLEASE review and let me know what you think!!!****

When we arrived home, I had to be careful to keep the dress hidden from Jacob. That's hard to do considering he stuck to me like a leech as soon as I walked in the door.

"What'd you get me?" he asked, a faked casualness to his voice.

"A whole new wardrobe. You've got casual shirts, dressy shirts, sweat pants, nice pants, and jeans. Now, please, make these last more than the next couple of weeks." I said, handing him four bags full of his clothes.

"Did you get anything?" Jacob asked, ignoring the large amount of clothes I was handing him.

"Umm, not really.." I said. If I was human, I'd have blushed, especially with all the lingerie Alice made me buy.

"Hmm.." Jacob shrugged, and went upstairs to put his clothes away. I followed him to give Alice time to hide my dress, and besides, when Jacob put clothes away, it usually meant in a pile on the floor. He was about to get a lesson in laundry 101… How To Fold and Hang Up New Clothes.

"Alice, technically, I've heard every detail about the dress. Might as well let me take a peak" I heard my father whisper.

"No, not until it's perfect. Which of course, it won't be until the wedding day. Back off!" Alice snapped.

"Dad, might as well forget it." I laughed, and then kissed his cheek as I walked by.

"See, listen to her. She's a smart girl" Alice added. My mother sat quietly at the table, laughing at my father and Alice's short argument over the dress.

"So, Renesmee, your wedding date is fast approaching" she reminded me. I let out a forced sigh.

"I know."

"Are you excited?"

"As excited as I can be. I don't know mom, Jacob wants us to move away after the wedding.." I confessed, although I was sure she already knew this (no thanks to my eavesdropping father). I heard him snarl at the words.

My mother ignored him. "What do you think about that?"

"I don't want to. I mean, it'd be nice to have our own place maybe, but I don't want to live far away. I've never been separated from you or dad for a long time before. I'd miss everyone too much." I said sadly.

"Yes, but Jacob has a need to be near his family too."

"I know. He suggested our family move back to Forks." I said with a short laugh. Ridiculous.

"It'd be possible for some of us" My mother agreed. I was stunned.

"That would mean separating the family mom. I'm not going to be the cause of that" I said firmly, and my fathers smile suggested that he agreed with me. The family could not move back to Forks. Not yet.

"We'll talk to Carlisle about it if you'd like" my mother suggested.

"Mom, I don't want to talk about this. I am not moving. Simple. As. That." I said, louder than I should have apparently, as I'd caught the attention of those in the next room. I felt my mood change as Jasper took control of the situation.

"We'll figure it out eventually.." My mother coaxed.

"Yea… eventually" I agreed. Despite Jaspers gift, I couldn't help but feel pressure to make a decision about where we'd be living, and to make it soon.

"Something isn't right.." Alice said abruptly that evening. We were enjoying a game of scrabble when she stopped suddenly with this revelation.

"Alice.. what's wrong?" my mother asked immediately.

Before Alice could reply, my father was up and grabbing his keys.

"Edward.. what is –"

"Charlie" he said, and everyone rushed up and into two separate vehicles. My father drove one, and Alice the other.

"What happened?" I asked when we got into the car.

"There's a vampire clan looking for a place to stay for awhile. Jacob, can you call ahead and warn Sam?" my father said, tossing his cell phone back to him.

Jacob didn't respond, just dialed and spoke briefly to Sam. "The pack is on the alert.." he confirmed.

"And they're planning on attacking Charlie?" I asked, fear apparent in my voice.

"I don't know if they are planning it, or if Charlie will be in the wrong place at the wrong time. They're hunting though" my father said. Worried splashed across my mothers face. Charlie wasn't as young as he used to be, and even a perfectly fit young man wouldn't be able to defend himself against one vampire, let alone a clan of them.

"We'll stop them mom.." I said, leaning up and hugging her shoulders. She smiled briefly.

"You won't be doing anything. You'll stay in the car" my father ordered.

I was appalled. I was not a sit back and let everyone else fight, kind of vampire. I didn't even need to say it and my father heard me loud and clear.

"Well, stay towards the back at least.." he said quietly.

"That's more like it.."

We arrived at the airport and got the first flight to Washington. Unfortunately, we couldn't control the speed of the plain. Hours and hours went by before our plane finally landed. From there, my mother called to check on Charlie. So far, he was fine. We rented two cars and broke about a thousand laws to get to Forks, but finally, we arrived at Charlies. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice went directly to the abandoned mansion they'd once called home, while Jacob, myself, and my parents went to Charlies. He was surprised to see us, but thrilled.

"Hey, look at you guys.." he said awkwardly. Charlie never did know what to say when he saw us. He hugged my mother tightly, and then pulled me in for a hug as well.

"Hey grandpa, I've missed you" I said, kissing his cheek. He flinched at the bitter cold of my skin, but smiled.

"It's good to see you all. Edward, Jacob" he nodded. "So, what brings you all here?"

"Oh, ya know, thought we would surprise you.." my mother lied.

"Bella, lying was never your strong suit. What is it?" my father asked, all jokes aside.

"There are some people visiting Forks. They're like us.. but… dangerous" Edward explained. When Charlie asked questions like that it was hard to stick to the "need to know" rule. Especially when it concerned Charlie's life.

"So, you guys came back to what? Fight them off or something?" Charlie mocked.

My father remained serious in his reply, "Yes. If it comes to that. If they don't leave on their own accord. My family will do what we have to to keep you safe Mr. Swann"

"Uh huh….. well, does anybody want some coffee or anything?"

"I'm starving!" Jacob said, rushing in past Charlie to see what he could snag to eat.

"You'll regret you made that offer when he's done eating.." I laughed, it was nice to see everyone relax a little and smile. We'd deal with the brood of vampires once Charlie was asleep. Right now, we enjoyed the time we had with him.


	15. Chapter 15

***** Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews!! Those reviews are what keep me writing, so keep 'em coming. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I'll try to update again this weekend, but I am trying to figure out what I want to happen next in the story. I'm excited the movie comes out tomorrow night/Saturday morning... Robert Pattinson makes me swoooon! hehe, have a GREAT weekend!!!!*****

"So, what do we do about our visitors?" Jacob asked later that night, still endulging in the other half of a pumpkin pie. He'd finished the first half during dinner.

"The way you eat… it's disgusting. It makes me glad I'm not human… or.. dog" Rosalie scoffed.

"Rose.. chill" Emmett laughed. Rosalie sneered at him, but kept her comments to herself.

"The best course of action would be to introduce ourselves to these strangers and make it clear this is a no hunting zone. I see no reason to get hostile unless we are forced too" Carlisle reasoned.

"I hope it doesn't come to that either.." Esme said, a tone of worry present in her voice.

"So many people could be hurt.." my mother worried.

"I'll notify the pack.. Sam will want to know." Jacob said.

"I'll go with you.." I volunteered eagerly.

"No, Renesmee.. you stay here with Charlie. Esme is going to stay too." My father instructed.

"What? No way! I want –" I began to interject, but was interrupted by my father.

"Ness.. please. I can't stand the thought of you possibly getting hurt. I know you're still young and you want to fight, but I need you to watch Charlie. If there is any trouble here, you and Esme need to keep him safe." My mother begged.

I nodded my head in defeat, but I had no doubt my father heard everything I was saying, even if the rest of the room couldn't. He looked at me, almost sympathetically, and then wrapped his arm around my shoulder in a hug. I took that opportunity to see what I saw. The possibility that we wouldn't come out victorious if this turned into a fight. The thought that not everyone would make it out alive scared the hell out of me.

"Hey.. it's going to be okay. We haven't lost yet, and we've fought bigger battles" he said so only I could hear. I nodded and leaned into my father.

"Jacob, be careful.." I begged. "We have a wedding before too long.."

"I'll be back before you know it, probably with some of the pack.." he said, kissing me briefly before bolting out the door.

"Alright, Jasper, Rosalie, Bella, come with me. We'll cover the West half of Forks. Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, you get the East half. We'll meet up in the middle and go through the center of town to find them." My father suggested.

"No, Edward. Either you or Alice should be with me." Carlisle said.

"Of course.. uhh.. I guess I will" my father said with some hesitation.

"No, Edward. I will. You stay with Bella." Alice said.

I watched them deliberate on strategies for a few moments. I hated being left behind. At least Esme was here to keep me company, not that I was worried about boredom. Jasper must have sensed my worry, because I was feeling almost euphoric a moment later. "Thanks Jasper.." I whispered. He didn't respond, but smiled accordingly.

"Alright, if you need help, or if they come here, the pack will be outside. Jacob will see to that. Esme, Renesmee, be careful." Carlisle said. He kissed his wife, hugged me, and then walked out the door. Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice followed closely behind him.

"Renesmee, we'll see you soon. Be careful my love" my mother said, hugging me and kissing my forehead.

"I'll be fine mom.. don't worry. You guys be careful too" My father hugged me tightly and then walked out the door, everyone else following him.

"Well, the hard part for us is over. Now we have to keep busy. Charlie's house is filthy.." Esme noted.

"I take it we're cleaning?" I asked knowingly.

"I have the cleaning supplies in the car. Cmon, it'll be fun. Charlie will love it! I also brought some paint.. I figured the living room could use a fresh coat."

"Everyone else is fighting vampires, and we're remodeling my grandfathers house. Okay." I laughed.

Sure enough, that's what we did. It didn't take more than an hour for us to get the first coat on the walls. While that dried, we cleaned every inch of the house. The cleaning was meant to distract me from thinking about everyone else, but it failed. The thing about being a vampire, distractions were hard to do. I could clean and think at the same time without hesitation. In fact, it was while I was cleaning the bathroom that I heard Jacob outside.

"We don't want any trouble, friends." I heard him say. I was downstairs less then a second later.

"Ness… ssh. We have visitors. Play along." She instructed. I followed behind her as she walked to the door.

"Jacob, you brought friends home?" Esme asked.

"Uhh, no. We were out here .. patrolling, and we came across some newbies"

"Oh, well… welcome to Forks" Esme said, studying the five vampires before us. They were beautiful creatures. Two women, three men. All looked to be in their twenties when they would have been changed.

"We were out for a walk when we stumbled upon this place. No harm intended" one of the males said.

"Yes, well, I'm not sure if you are aware, but Forks is protected ground. We are vegetarian, and make permanent residence here. We would appreciate if you hunted elsewhere." Esme said firmly. I'd never seen her talk to anyone like that, but she could be intimidating. I had to give her credit.

"Of course. After tonight, you will not hear from us again. We are however, hungry. If we could just have the man in that house, we will leave with no argument." One of the females, the blonde one, said.

"Out of the question. He is part of our family. Soon to be changed actually." Esme added.

"I see… well, that's inconvient for us then. He smells wonderful" the other female said.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you. I think it'd be best if you left. Our family is on their way back and they are very defencive of our territory." Esme suggested.

"Ah, well, the last thing we want is a fight of course. I'd like to meet the rest of your family though. To meet vegetarions as you call yourself, is surely a once in a lifetime thing." The other male said snidely. I couldn't help the growl that escaped from my throat.

"What seems to be the trouble here?" I heard Jasper call casually from behind them. Sure enough, my family emerged with Jasper into the clearing in front of Charlies house. They took the strangers by surprise, as they turned quickly and defensively, braced for a battle.

"We're not lookin for a fight here… but if you don't leave, know that we will win.." Emmett said smugly. I heard Rosalie laugh behind him. Around my family, I saw about 6 over sized wolves father.

"And what we don't destroy, they will.." Alice added, smiling knowingly.

"We get the point." The other female said quickly. It was clear they didn't expect so much backup. This was a fight they knew they wouldn't win, and so with half assed apologies, they left.

"Well done Esme.." Carlisle said, kissing her forehead.

"Thanks. See, I can hold the fort down just as well as you boys can. The sweet demeanor is just a disguise" Esme joked.

Once again, my family was safe. Jacob was by my side, Charlie was still sound asleep upstairs, and everything was perfect.


	16. Chapter 16

** Okay guys, here it is. The wedding. I know I skipped a head a little bit, but I felt I was dragging the plot without getting to a wedding! So, I went ahead with the wedding. Comments are always appreciated and encouraged!! Thanks!!!!!"

Everyone says your wedding day is supposed to be the happiest day of your life. Yet, I couldn't help think of about three moments that might beat what I'm feeling right now. The first, when I saw my mother for the first time after my birth, the second was when I met my Jacob, and the third was when I knew the Volturi were going to let me live. Sure, I was happy right now. I looked gorgeous with my hair curled and pinned back, and the most beautiful dress I'd ever seen. Why shouldn't I be the happiest person in the world? I felt guilty for not being euphoric about what was about to happen. A light knock on the door interrupted my thoughts as I turned around to see my father and mother walking into my dressing room.

"Oh Renesmee, you look beautiful" my mother said. She didn't get excited often, but this was a big day for her too. Her best friend, aside from my father, marrying her daughter? Who wouldn't be excited about that? My father on the other hand, was quiet and reserved. He hated the idea of 'losing' his only daughter to a wolf. I didn't understand it. It was my wedding, weren't we only gaining something? Gaining a husband, a protector (as if I needed it…), a companion? I wouldn't be the solo member of the family anymore. On the other hand, Jacob had ideas of moving back to La Push someday to be close to his family. To do more research with Sam about their tribe and others like them. I hated to admit that I wanted nothing to do with that life. I wanted to stay close to my family, who couldn't return to Forks until all those they'd been acquainted with were long gone. It had been a topic of argument for months now, and would be down the road. Not today though, definitely, not today.

"You're mother is right, you look exquisite" my father said, kissing my forehead lightly and taking his place by my side. My mother joined me on the other side. The two of them would be walking me down the aisle. The three of us made an odd trio. The brooding vampire that once was my father, the clumsy human that once was my mother, and the child that shouldn't have been, which once was me. Despite the hardships that brought us to today, our family has grown closer together. Bonds that could not be broken by anyone or anything. I felt joy fill every inch of my body as they each wrapped their arms in mine. I heard the music begin downstairs, followed by Alice at the door,

"Come on, it's time" she whispered. Alice was my maid of honor, as she had been my mothers. She led the way along side Sam Uley down a winding staircase and down a long aisle that led me to my destiny. We stopped briefly at the bottom of the stairs when I felt it. The euphoria hit me like a tank. I saw Jacob, dressed up in a black tuxedo, waiting for me. It took every inch of will power not to run and leap into his waiting arms. My father must have noticed my thoughts change as he nudged me slightly in the ribs. It didn't hurt of course, but it brought me back to reality. This was my wedding, my Jacob, and my happiest first day of the rest of my life.

"I don't think I've ever sweated so much in my entire life" Jacob said as we walked together down the aisle to the outside.

"So that's the smell…" I heard Rosalie mutter behind us, and I laughed.

"You look amazing Jacob.." I said, pulling his hand to my lips and kissing it gently.

"I look like a hermit compared to you, Ness. Every eye in the crowd was focused on you.."

"Well, of course they were. I'm the bride."

"But I'm the groom.." Jacob said, pretending to be hurt by my words.

"Oh, Jacob Black.. you were hardly paying attention to the ceremony. Your mind was focused on another perk of being a husband on your wedding night.." I said suggestively.

"How'd you know that's what I was thinking?" he asked seriously.

"Really my husband, you were to engrossed in your thoughts to hear the growl that escaped from my father numerous times throughout the ceremony? I of course want a full report on these thoughts…. Later" I said with a wink. We made our way outside, rain pouring on us heavily. We ran into the building across the parking lot where the reception was about to begin.

Once inside, I danced with my father. He seemed to have relaxed a little bit now that the ceremony was over, but still seemed a little sad. Using my non verbal technique, I inquired about his mood. He stifled a laugh, "I'm fine. Just not sure I can get used to calling you Renesmee Black."

"When have you ever used both my first and last name father?" I laughed, "anyway, I chose to keep my last name. You can call me Renesmee Cullen-Black from now on.." I added.

"Well.. you've already solved the one problem I could think of to reflect my mood. What am I to do now?" he mocked.

"Enjoy yourself and twirl me around this dance floor.." I said, and that's exactly what he did.

My mother and Jacob danced together next. Oblivious to the human members of the crowd, I heard every threat my mother made on Jacob's life if he ever so much as harm a hair on my head. Rosalie would nod in agreement as she too picked up on their dance floor chatter. I looked over at Alice, who was focused deeply on Jasper. I then looked at Carlisle, who was sighting closely to Esme, holding her hand on his lap with his arm around her shoulder. Rosalie and Emmett began their own dance, swaying slowly to the music on the side of the dance floor.

When the song finished, I took my husbands hand, and for the first time, we danced together as husband and wife. Jacob was not a great dancer, but every move felt right. I don't know how many songs we danced through, and I didn't care. If we stayed like this forever, it wouldn't be long enough. Eventually, Charlie cut in and, despite having two left feet, danced with me. The night did what all nights do, and slowly came to an end. Guests left gradually, until only my family remained. We cleaned up some of the mess before Jacob and I made our exit to a cabin we'd rented in the woods. It was far away from other people, and for tonight and tonight only, it was ours. Yes, today had become without a doubt, the happiest night in my life.


	17. Chapter 17

With a wedding done and out of the way, Jacob and I had another major decision to make. Were we going to stay with my family, or go to live with his? Each had advantages, but the real disadvantage for me was having to be separated from those I'd lived with all my life. I would especially miss my mother and father. Although they insisted they'd be happy with any decision I made, I knew they wanted me to stay. The stress of this had taken a toll on Jacob and I during the two weeks since we married. He really wanted to get to La Push, as Emily and Sam were welcoming their new bouncing baby boy into the world. Sam had named Jacob as the godfather to the baby, and upon our arrival, a celebration was planned to honor Jacob in his new role. Because of the treaty, my family would not even be able to visit me in La Push. The pack had welcomed new members and with young warewolves especially, it was important to follow the rules. I was the exception by marriage and marriage only. Although most of the pack was friendly towards me, the new ones were a bit hesitant to even make my acquaintance.

"Quit thinking so much, you're giving me a headache" my father complained from the chair next to mine. I had forgotten he was there.

"Sorry father, there's just a lot to think on" I replied, the strain of my decision weighing in every word.

"I know, Ness. But whatever you choose, you'll always have a home here"

"You say it like I've already decided.."

"Haven't you?"

My father was right. All my thoughts were how to survive in a wolf's world. How to live in Jacobs world. I had been selfish long enough, I owed him this. I would miss my family more than anything in the world, but it was time to embrace my new family.

"I'll tell Jacob" I said. I walked gracefully up the stairs and into the bedroom Jacob and I shared. There were clothes scattered about the floor and Jacob was sleeping on the bed. I smiled, it was 4 in the afternoon. I would have to make a note to myself, as a vampire in the honeymoon state to remember Jacob gets tired quickly. Something I would never experience. If I could blush I would have, especially when I heard my father groan downstairs.

"Well, find someone else's thoughts to pry into!" I thought in retort.

I began to pick up the laundry from the floor and put it into a clothes hamper. I then quickly and quietly packed up our belongings into the suitcases we'd received as a wedding gift from Rosalie and Emmett. I think Rosalie was anxious to get Jacob out of the house, personally. Jacob didn't have much, I'd have to go shopping once we got back to Washington. Jacob slept until I was nearly finished.

"What are you doing?" he said, yawning.

"Packing. We're leaving soon" I replied without facing him, still folding clothes neatly to fit in the luggage.

"For what?"

"La Push. You should call Sam and tell him we're coming. We're going to need to stay with your dad too, ya know, until we find a house" I said, finally turning to see his expression.

"What? You mean… like, we're leaving here for good?"

"Well, yes….although I thought you'd be happier than you look"

"No, I am.. it's just.. I didn't expect you to be so …. Willing"

"Jacob, we're married. Marriage is about compromise. I've taken years from you and your family. I owe you this. Anyway, I've never been around a baby before.. so it will be interesting to see Sam and Emily's little one grow" I said honestly. The idea fascinated me.

"I love you…" he said, kissing every inch of my face before reaching my lips. It was nice, making out with my husband. The word still got caught on my tongue sometimes, although Jaocb had no problem calling me his wife. I loved him with every fiber of my being. I knew I had made the right choice, for the both of us.

We were set to leave in exactly a week. It would be early Sunday morning when we left, and we'd arrive to Washington three days later. We could only travel at night, so we had to be meticulous when making travel arrangements regarding arrival times and such. I was determined to spend time with everyone this week, individually and together, since I wasn't sure how long it would be before we arrived. Today was a day for Rosalie and I to spend some time together. She wanted to go hunting, as it'd been a few days since she'd gone, so that's what we did. We crouched in a patch of bushes, waiting for our prey.

"So, you're really leaving.." Rosalie said awkwardly.

"Yep. I'm really leaving. I bet you'll be glad to have Jacob gone.." I said, trying not to come off as bitter.

"To be honest, I think I'll miss the dog a little bit. Not that I'd ever tell that filth that"

I laughed. Rosalies honesty never quite came off as polite and gracious, but that's what we all loved about her.

"What? He's supposed to be my sworn enemy.. "

"I think I'm ready to hunt.. " I said, pouncing out from behind the bush I was in and snagging a moose a second later. We hunted quietly for the next few hours. By the time we made our way back to the house, I felt full and sloshy. Alice and my mother were sitting on the porch, deep in conversation. I walked quietly past them and into the house. Carlisle and Esme were cuddle up on the couch, and my father was sitting on the other couch, his mind far away from the room. He had turned back into the brooding vampire he'd been before he met my mother lately. I felt a pain of guilt rush through me as I looked at him. He noticed that, and turned at me and smiled reassuringly. I took a seat next to him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"You have nothing to be guilty for. I'm just a father coming to terms with the fact my daughter has grown up. It's a very human emotion. So I'm told.."

I touched the back of his hand to show him what I was thinking. I showed him my first memory, seeing him, and how happy I have been. I showed him every happy moment I've had with him, and then I showed him Jacob.

"I know, I know, there's room for both of us.." he said quietly. He kissed the side of my head, and I smiled. My father was a remarkable man, and I enjoyed our moments together like this.

Over the next week, I spent a day with everyone. Esme and I spent an afternoon walking through the woods, talking about anything we could think of. The following day, I spent with Jasper. He told me stories about his past, meeting Alice, and his struggle to maintain our vegetarian diet. The day after, Emmett and I went into town and hit the batting cages. After that, I challenged him to an arm wrestling match, which I of course, won. One of the advantages of being a newborn was the strength to beat Emmett at anything. Carlisle and I spent an entire day going through books and legends. He told me stories of how he came to be, and what to expect living with the pack regarding behaviors. He also taught me how to suture minor wounds in case someone was injured and needed minor urgent care. Alice took me shopping and to get our nails done. My final day I spent with my parents. My mother had been very quiet. I could tell she wasn't ready for this separation. Part of it was jealousy. Not of what I had with Jacob, but of being excluded from the pack. She used to be a welcome member of the La Push family, and now, she was exiled. Even she couldn't escape the treaty that kept our families apart. Although it seemed unnecessary to even have a treaty since the Cullens didn't live in Forks anymore, it had been Sam and Carlisle who agreed to keep it in tact. Despite the common ground between our families, it was best they remained as separated as possible. My father was overly talkative and took a million pictures of that last day together. He acted as if we'd never see one another again, which of course, was silly. I'd see them again sooner rather than later, at least I hoped so. They could still go to Forks to visit Charlie and I could meet them there. Things would work out. There was no way they couldn't.


End file.
